


She Also Serves

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Star Trek III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: ... who sits and waits





	She Also Serves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight (sinngrace)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=snowynight+%28sinngrace%29).



She would give anything to be going with them.

There had been no doubt when Admiral Kirk approached her. She would do whatever he needed her to do. 

Ensuring she was on the right shift without being too obvious had been easy enough, but it meant putting up with possibly the cockiest cadet in the history of Starfleet.

When Kirk and the others had disappeared in the transporter beam, Uhura hurried away. 

It was mildly petty, but she left Mr. Adventure in the closet.

There was one more thing she must do if she planned to meet everyone on Vulcan.

***

The wait seemed interminable. As long as she remained in Sarek and Amanda’s home, Vulcan authorities seemed willing to ignore her presence. 

They were logical, but even Vulcan bureaucracy had its version of red tape.

She enjoyed their garden, including the greenhouse that allowed Amanda to grow Earth plants such as roses. It was a calm place to read, to practice the Vulcan language with Amanda, even to play a Vulcan lyre. 

And still the waiting drove her mad.

Yet, when she saw them leaving the Klingon bird of prey, it was all worth it.

They were all together again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! The detail about the greenhouse comes from The Vulcan Academy Murders, while the "one last thing" Uhura must do is get to the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco before she's arrested (per ST III novelization).


End file.
